S
"S&M" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her fifth studio album, Loud (2010). It was produced by Stargate and Sandy Vee and was released on January 21, 2011, as the album's fourth United States single and third international single. "S&M" is a Eurodance song, and incorporates elements of dance-pop. Critical reception of "S&M" was mixed, as some reviewers criticized the song's overt use of sexual lyrics, while others called it a stand-out track from Loud. In April 2011, the song was re-released as a remix single to digital outlets, featuring guest vocals by American recording artist Britney Spears. "S&M" debuted at number fifty-three on the US Billboard Hot 100 upon the album's release and peaked at number one. With the release of the remix featuring Spears, digital sales pushed the song to the top of the chart for one week, giving Rihanna her tenth number one single on the chart and Spears her fifth. The song also peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs and Pop Songs charts. Internationally, the song reached number one in Australia, Canada, and Poland, and on the UK R&B Chart. The song attained top-five positions on the German, French, British, Irish, and Spanish charts. The song's accompanying music video was directed by Melina Matsoukas and presents Rihanna's opinions of the media, by punishing the ones who have written negatively about her or personally hurt her, while portraying metaphorical sadomasochist related scenes and fetishes. The video was banned in several countries and restricted to night time television play in others, due to the explicit content of the video. The video spawned a lawsuit when photographer David LaChapelle alleged that the video used imagery from his photo shoot for Vogue Italia. Rihanna performed the song for the first time at the 2011 BRIT Awards at London's O2 Arena on February 15, 2011, as a part of a medley with "Only Girl (In the World)" and "What's My Name?". Music video Main article: S&M (music video) Lyrics Na na na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on, come on, come on Na na na na Come on Na na na Come on Na na na na na Come on Na na na Come on, come on, come on Na na na na na Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh) Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah I like it-like it Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Loud Singles Category:Loud Songs Category:Number-One Hits in Canada Category:Number-One Hits in Poland Category:Number-One Hits in the United States Category:Number-One Hits in Israel Category:Number-One Hits in Australia Category:Explicit Songs